The present invention relates to a guide or feeder chain for power and supply lines, and includes, between chain link members, a separable strap that comprises at least two crosspieces that are interconnected by separating members that extend transverse to the crosspieces and are provided with openings, with the strap further comprising dividers that are disposed parallel to the crosspieces.
CH-PS 635 175 discloses a guide or feeder chain that has separating members and transverse members through which cables or the like that are placed therein are held in the neutral zone, i.e. in the middle, even when the chain is turned around. The transverse members are secured to the separating members via recesses or projections.
DE-PS 22 55 283 discloses a separable strap for a guide or feeder chain that includes two crosspieces that have a flattened cross-sectional configuration and a plurality of separating members that at the top and bottom ends have recesses that are provided with undercuts; after the crosspieces have been placed into the recesses, they can be secured with the separating members in a frictional and interlocking manner by twisting the crosspieces about their longitudinal axis. This known separating member has receiving spaces for power and supply lines that are separated from one another in only one direction.
DE-PS 37 09 953 discloses a chain link for guide or feeder chains where the strap comprises two crosspieces, separating members that are disposed transverse to and between these crosspieces, and dividers that are disposed between the separating members parallel to the crosspieces. The connection between the crosspieces and the separating members comprises recesses that are provided in the crosspieces at large intervals and into which the ends of the separating members are placed. The connections between the separating members and the dividers comprise dovetailed guides that are disposed at large intervals and into which the dividers can be inserted during assembly. This connection technique for the crosspieces, separating members, and dividers leads to a rigid grating for accommodating power and supply lines, and cannot later be altered.
DE-PS 34 08 912 discloses a chain link in which the interior can have a variable configuration as a result of separating members that can be shifted. For this purpose, in one strap slots in the form of receiving openings are provided, and in the other strap holes are provided in which the separating plates can be secured by means of plug elements that are formed thereon.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a guide or feeder chain that has a separable strap, whereby the spacings between the separating members and the arrangement of the dividers offers as great a possibility for variation as possible, and whereby it is also possible to undertake this variation at a subsequent period in time.